At The Top
by M. Bautista
Summary: Why do you keep following me?" "I thought I made that clear." "You know I'm already in a relationship. Give up already." "If I gave up everytime I ran into an obstacle I'd still be flipping patties." "I'm in love with Riku." "Well I'm in love with you."
1. I

**Fair warning—This chapter is a bit slow. It's mostly introductory work. Introducing some characters and getting to know their background or what they do. And to be quite frank, I don't think the story really picks up until chapter three. But uh, please bear with me here. **

**SO!! I've had this idea for eons. I mean, like, pft, forEVA! W/ the entire plot laid out and all the characterization and facts and all that shyte. I came up with this idea accidentally, while trying to write the last chapter for Axis (which still came out crappy despite my many months trying to figure something out. bleh)**

**So I've been sittin on this one for a while. Well. I should update anywhere between 3 and 10 days, depending on my schedule that week. School is freshly in season you know and I like to wait until midyear to start slacking off.**

**So---**

**Title: At the Top**

**Pairing: (central) AkuRoku**

**Rating: M, for the many and probably random lemons that will be littered throughout the course of this story.**

**Chapter Word Count: 4,275  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. Nothing at all. Square enix could read my story, make a spin off using the exact plot like and dialogue, and I couldnt do shit to stop them. **

**To the yaoi haters: please don't bother flaming if u didn't read it. instead, grab a dildo on ur way out, go home, and fuck yourself.**

**To the yaoi haters who politely turn the other way: i hope u find a pot of gold under your bed.  
**

**Please. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Uh-oh," Namine breathed under her breath and into Roxas' ear as inconspicuously as possible, "Don't look now, but I think someone's got their eyes on you."

With a mouthful of cake, Roxas instinctually looked where Namine's line of vision fell to see a tall, silver haired, green eyed, and strikingly handsome man indeed looking his way. The way he was standing was strict and upright and he looked sleeker in his tuxedo than anyone else Roxas had seen all night.

So of course Roxas immediately looked away.

"Maybe he's looking at you," Roxas offered nonchalantly, painfully swallowing the rest of the cake he had stuffed in his mouth. "Ow."

She folded her arms indignantly as Roxas touched his throat.

"Hello," she said, "do you not see the white dress? The only man who should be looking at me today is Hayner. But even he's over there just downing beers with those uncouth friends of his."

"Hey, you already said 'I do'," Roxas said, setting the rest of his cake on the table nearby them. "Can't change your mind now."

Today was Namine's and Hayner's wedding. It was a huge, fairy tale wedding that a lot of people would have killed for, but now it was over and all the guests were at the reception outdoors in a lush green area and a band playing. The guests were all finely dressed (as to be expected at a wedding), but Roxas didn't know even half the people there. Including that silver haired man that was still eyeing him.

Namine sighed.

"Yeah," she said, "guess not. But this _is _the 21st century..."

"Namine..."

"I was just kidding!" she laughed, "this is the happiest day of my life, and all that jazz."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the 19 year old bride.

"What would your parents say to you if they knew you were married?" Roxas asked.

"Probably something like, 'he get you knocked up?'" she said, imitating her father's gruffy voice. "or maybe, 'What's his salary?'" She switched to her mother's high pitched voice for the second part.

Roxas laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed, remembering her parents' less than pleasant attitudes, "you're probably right."

"And don't tell them Roxas," she said urgently, "I know you're less than skilled when it comes to lying and all, but this is one thing I need you not to screw up."

"Yeah, yeah, ok, ok." Roxas said, straightening out his tie and running a hand through his hair before casually chancing another look back the mystery man. "I get it. But you can't keep it a secret forever."

Namine noticed his gesture.

"You should stop waiting for that man to approach you all the time and take some initiative of your own," she said, "you're gonna miss out on a lot keeping that up."

"Shh!" Roxas hissed, "he's not that far away. He can probably hear you."

Roxas looked back and saw the man was now on his cell phone.

"Well, that's a bit rude," Namine commented, "look, I'll find out who the guy is, and then have you two introduced, ok? Just don't move. I'll be right back."

And with that Namine left Roxas standing at the refreshment table, but not very lonely, because almost as soon as she'd left, Sora and Kairi came and placed themselves right in front of Roxas.

"Hey bro," Sora said, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Roxas answered, "just fine. Just enjoying the festivities. Yourselves? I know weddings can be boring if you can count all the people you actually know on your hands."

"Yeah well, I kinda just want leave in the middle of everything," Sora said, "but apparently it's not courteous."

It must have been an inside joke between the two because the glance Sora threw Kairi resulted in a group smile Roxas wasn't a part of.

"You and Kairi didn't come here for Namine though," Roxas said, "you came here because I asked you to. If you left I'm sure she wouldn't notice, much less care."

"Gee thanks," Kairi said before something caught her eye. "Is that Riku? I didn't know Namine and Riku knew each other."

"Oh they don't," Sora said, "I invited Riku, I've been looking for him since the ceremony ended, HEY RIKU!"

Roxas turned to see the silver haired man respond to the name before immediately turning back to Sora.

"_You_ invited that guy?" Roxas asked in a horse whisper of a voice.

Sora and Kairi threw a curious look at Roxas.

"Yeah," he said, "why?"

"Um... no reason," Roxas said in his normal voice, trying to regain his composure, "I just didn't know you invited anyone but Kairi."

"Good afternoon."

The voice was suave, calm, and a bit cool.

"Hey Riku," Sora cheesed, "I couldn't find you and thought maybe you'd escaped without me and Kairi."

Roxas was trying very hard not to stare at Riku, and it ended up as him keeping his eyes steadfastly fixed on everything else around him.

"What? And have you two breathing down my neck about it later?" he joked, "no way."

Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Riku, this is my brother Roxas," Sora said, "you remember the one I've told you about."

"You mean the Roxas I've been hearing about ever since grade school?" Riku asked, subtly calling Roxas' attention to him.

On cue, Roxas looked up to meet the man's green eyes and saw a dazzling smile on his face.

"You're legendary," Riku said, extending his hand for Roxas to take.

Roxas said nothing but silently took the man's hand, with a grip and a shake that may have been just a little too strong. Riku retracted his hand, shaking it.

"Some shake there," he said.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled. "I uh, can't say I haven't heard an earful about you over the years either." Roxas was trying to collect his lost composure by thinking of something un-lame to say. "I can't believe it's taken ten years to finally meet you. He brought Kairi over the very next day after he met her."

"Riku's made of finer things," Sora explained, "like trust funds, and small countries for birthday presents. If he'd been caught anywhere near mine and Kairi's neighborhood..."

"Stop exaggerating," Riku interrupted with a stern voice but a small smile on his lips, "it was an island, not a country."

"You make it sound like we were rummaging through the trash for food," Kairi interjected with a reproachful look at Sora. "Our parents made enough to send us to the same private school as the man with liquefied gold running through his veins."

"Yeah," Sora said, as though reminiscing over some fond event. "And look at me now. Putting that education to good use in the ever prestigious fast food industry."

"But your mom owns the whole chain," Roxas countered, "you're the district manager."

"Ok, Roxas," Sora sighed, "it ruins the whole, I'm poor, Riku's rich point I was embellishing when you go and throw in facts like that."

Roxas made no response. Listening to Sora joke about his so called "poverty" made him have to keep from rolling his eyes. It wasn't that he was bitter or resentful about the different lifestyles he and his brother experienced growing up, but whenever rich people liked to complain about how un-rich they were, it made Roxas want to throw their trust funds at their heads.

"Me and Kairi were about to leave, Riku," Sora said, getting back on topic, "and we thought you'd bailed out right after the ceremony."

"That would have been rude," Riku pointed out, his formal tone earning him swift mockery from his friends.

"Well I can't stay at this boring party for another second," Kairi said, "I could be doing something I actually want to do."

"Hear hear," Sora chimed in, "You coming, Riku?"

"It would be rude," Riku reiterated.

"But you won't know anyone else here if we leave," Sora complained, "you're my guest, technically. If you stay, I have to stay."

"Then stay," Riku said.

"Why are you being so difficult Riku?" Sora moaned/groaned/whined.

"I'll keep you company."

The three suddenly fell quiet and looked at Roxas, making him wish he hadn't said anything at all.

"Really?" Sora asked, as though Roxas had offered to help him out, "You're a lifesaver. Seriously, if I would have had to stay here for the next 4 hours I might've killed myself from the boredom."

Then he turned to Riku.

"Would you mind?"

Riku stared at Sora for a minute, and Roxas could tell he didn't want him to leave, but Riku waved Sora and Kairi off.

"As rude as it would be to just leave," Riku said, "it would be ruder if you stole the bride's thunder by killing yourself."

With one brisk, "Har-har," Sora took Kairi by the hand and they disappeared into the crowd.

Riku and Roxas watched them go and waited until they were completely out of sight before facing each other again.

"Are you sure you want to be shackled to me for the rest of this reception?" Riku asked Roxas, "I'm not a lot of fun, and as I understand it, you're best friends with both the bride and groom."

"Believe me," Roxas began, "you'll be doing me the favor. Hayner and Namine are so wrapped up attending to the other guests that they hardly know, that their close friends, the guests they don't have to worry about impressing, have been put on the back burner."

"My condolences," Riku offered.

"They really wouldn't have noticed, you know," Roxas began, "if you had left. There are already way too many guests here."

Riku smiled down at Roxas, and Roxas' heart threatened to give out on him.

"Well I didn't come here for them."

"Right," Roxas nodded, "you came because my brother invited you here. But he already left."

"I didn't stay here for him."

Roxas had to look away. If he was going to maintain anything resembling composure and dignity, he had to break eye contact with this man.

But he couldn't. Riku wouldn't let him.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

* * *

**3 Years Later**

_God will they get some new music already?!_

A tall red-headed man adorned in a casually worn business suit stood alone in an elevator. An elevator he'd rode countless times over the last decade. The elevator itself had changed many times. New carpet. New wood paneling. New lights. Even the buttons to choose your floor had recently been updated.

But the music? No. The music on this goddamned elevator never changed.

When he hit the fifth floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to let a new passenger inside.

The spiky haired businessman and his briefcase moved from the center of the elevator off to the side as a short blonde haired man with a seriously outdated hair style entered.

"Morning, Axel," Demyx yawned as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Axel only nodded in response.

"Why the hell would Xemnas call an emergency meeting so early in the morning?" Demyx complained. Never mind that it was already eleven.

"Just to fuck your morning up?" Axel offered.

Demyx frowned.

"Who chewed off your dick today?" Demyx snapped.

Axel suddenly felt a little bad. Sure his mood was a bit sour this morning, but it wasn't Demyx's fault.

"Sorry," Axel sighed. "Long night yesterday."

Demyx responded with another yawn.

"What happened?"

The elevator came to their floor (floor 13) and stopped.

"I caught some boy trying to kiss Fran yesterday," Axel said as they exited the shaft into a room full of cubicles and desks filled with busy workers.

Demyx laughed as they made their way towards the conference room, politely waving to the cubicle workers on the way.

"What are you laughing for?" Axel snapped, "This is serious. That hoodlum was trying to steal her innocence!"

"Hold on a second," Demyx said, still suppressing chuckles, "I have to get my briefcase from my office."

The two stopped outside of a glass door with letters out front that read: "Demyx, CMO."

The blonde was in and out with his briefcase before Axel could complain.

"Axel," Demyx said, once they were on the move again, "She's 14. I'm sure she's already—"

"Stop!" Axel yelled, pushing open a cherry wood door labeled "Conference Room" that they had just arrived in front of, "Don't even _suggest_ something like that."

The room they entered had one wall completely made of glass with a long table in the center surrounded by thirteen chairs—six on each side and one at the head. Most of those seats were already occupied.

"What's Axel going on about now?" Larxene, the only woman in the room asked.

"He caught a boy trying to kiss Fran yesterday," Demyx filled in.

"But she's already 14," Xigbar stated. "You really think she—"

"Hey!" Axel frowned, taking his seat to the right of the head chair and slamming down his briefcase. "This conversation ends now. I don't know why I tell you people anything."

"Cause you don't have any real friends," Vexen remarked.

Axel made a face at him.

"I will fire you."

"We work for the same guy, genius," Vexen said, rolling his eyes, "We're on the same payroll. You can't fire me."

"How 'bout I kill you instead then?" Axel suggested through a glare.

"If you've got the balls to try."

"You wanna take this outside, dipshit?"

"Chairmen!"

The exclamation came from the door. All eyes fell upon a slender, silver haired man standing in the door way. He was older than everyone in the room and in recent days, it was beginning to show.

"I've told you all about your language a thousand times," Xemnas said as he entered the room. He was being closely followed by a younger silver haired man with green eyes who was dressed very properly. He had a cold stony look on his face and didn't look like someone you'd want to go clubbing with. "what sort of example are you going to set for your subordinates?"

No one made any response, but instead, took their proper seats as Xemnas made his way to his. The silver haired boy stood behind Xemnas.

"So what's going on, Sir?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah," Larxene joined, "we were supposed to have the day off today."

"Has there been some sort of crisis?" Zexion inquired.

"Is someone suing us?" Saïx, who sat on Xemnas' left side, directly across from Axel, asked.

"Somebody's suing us?" Xaldin asked from the other end of the table.

"Are we suing back?" Marluxia inquired.

"We're not being sued," Xemnas said loudly. "Please, calm down. The company is not being threatened in anyway. In fact, profits are up this quarter. Everything is normal and stable. I called this meeting for a different reason."

The board grew silent to listen to their head.

"I'm resigning."

The room went from simple silence to attentive silence.

"Last night I was in my study and I realized that this life isn't for me anymore," Xemnas explained, "So I'm stepping down."

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. The CEO was resigning. Meaning that somebody in this room was about to be promoted. Somebody who'd been working with the company for 14 years, perhaps. Someone who had been Xemnas' right hand for longer than anyone else at the table.

"As you all are probably thinking," Xemnas went on, "yes. This does mean that someone will have to fill this chair that I'm sitting in."

Xemnas rose to his feet and looked around at his staff.

"Executives," he said, "I'd like you to welcome your new CEO—"

Axel's heart was pumping with excitement and he was hanging on Xemnas' every word.

"-my son, Riku."

Excitement turned instantly to shock with as much of an impact as a cold hard slap to the face.

_Who the…_

Then the silver haired boy who'd been lurking silently stepped forward with a stiff nod towards his father and took a seat.

_What!_ Axel couldn't help from being outraged. _What kind of bullshit? How old is this brat? Shows up outta nowhere and steals my job…_

"Hello," he spoke in a cool, controlled, and distant voice. "I look forward to working with all of you."

There was silence and motionlessness around the table from the general shock and suddenness of the announcement.

_This asshole doesn't even look like he wants to be here. And that smug—I could just—_

"Was this the sole purpose of this meeting?" Zexion asked.

"Yes," Xemnas answered, "unless any of you have another announcement to make or issue you'd like to address, this meeting can be adjourned. After today, you won't be seeing me in this room or in this chair again."

He patted the back of the padded chair his son was now sitting in.

Nobody was saying anything, although they were all probably thinking the same way Axel was.

Well, if they weren't going to say anything about it…

"Sir," Axel began as calmly as possible, "I really don't—"

Demyx was suddenly squeezing Axel's wrist painfully, a silent suggestion to hold his tongue. But Axel was too worked up to listen to reason. He plucked Demyx's fingers off of himself and turned back to Xemnas. "I really don't advise appointing your… this… Riku as the new CEO. What are his qualifications?"

_Other than being your son?_

That last part was unspoken, but very clearly heard.

Right then, Axel could literally feel the support of his colleagues leaving him.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Xemnas asked with a transparent threat in his tone, telling Axel to stand down. To which, of course, Axel did not listen.

"With all due respect, sir," Axel said, "I am. We have to think about what's best for the company—"

"Riku graduated Summa Cum Laude from Olympus University with his bachelor's in Business Administration, emphasis in Marketing. He's qualified—"

"For Demyx's job, _maybe_." Axel interjected.

"Hey!" Demyx cried out.

"The boy has no experience in the industry," Axel went on, "He's not ready for an executive position, sir, let alone the _chief_ executive position."

"Chairman…" Xemnas warned.

"Maybe if you'd brought him around the office more over the years," Axel continued, "trained him—"

"Chairman."

"Introduced him around, you know, to cushion the blow of him getting the job just because of his blood—"

"Axel!"

Axel angrily looked away, finally adhering to silence.

"How dare y—" Xemnas began, but was stopped by his son's hand which flew up as soon as his father began to speak.

"It's alright father," Riku spoke calmly, "As a member of this board, the COO has a right to voice his opinion on any topic that has been taken under discussion."

At this, Axel turned his head slowly to face the boy and saw him staring directly at him. Trying to intimidate, Axel would guess. But this smug-ass silver haired bastard was 10 years too young to be trying to intimidate anyone.

Axel maintained his glare.

"Ultimately, however," Riku went on, "In this situation, your opinion does not change anything, and whether you agree with his decision or not, my father has appointed me as the new CEO, and as the new CEO and your new Superior, you will show me some respect."

If Axel wasn't ready to snap a neck before, he was sure as hell ready now. It took the self control a Buddhist monk would have coveted to keep from closing the few feet between him and the snot nosed brat and clocking him a good one.

"Am I clear, chairman?" Riku inquired.

Axel closed his eyes and grit his teeth before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Riku.  
"Crystal."

Riku cocked an eyebrow at Axel.

"Sir."

"Good then," Riku spoke, preparing to stand, "this meeting is adjourned."

Riku and Xemnas were the only ones to move and it wasn't until they were out of the room and completely out of earshot that reactions from the other board members went flying around.

"Is he crazy!?"

"-didn't know he had a son!"

"What the hell—"

"Fresh outta college—"

"—unthinkable—"

"—inexperienced—"

"—going to shit—"

All these words were being slung around along with some rude gestures and Axel was looking around at all of them in anger bordering on disgust. He rose to his feet ferociously.

"Now is when all you cowards speak up!?"

The room fell silent once again from the thunder of Axel's voice.

"Where were these opinions when Xemnas was making a _kid_ our new boss?" Axel demanded. "When it might have mattered?!"

"Don't get catty with us because we value our jobs!" Larxene bit back.

"Not all of us have the pull you have with Xemnas," Marluxia calmly pointed out.

"We haven't all been working here as long as you," Zexion added. "He'd have fired any of us in a second."

"So you'd rather watch the company fall because you were all too—"

"Oh don't act like this is all really about the company," Larxene said, "you're just pissed because you didn't get the job. Don't take it out on us."

Axel looked around at the members of the board, shaking his head once more in disgust, anger, and disappointment before snatching up his briefcase and walking out of the room, swearing under his breath the whole way.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he looked to his right, straight down the walkway was the glass door to the CEO's office. Axel and anyone looking that way had a clear view into his office if the curtains weren't draw, and at this particular point in time, they weren't.

Xemnas was gone, but Riku was in his chair, facing the window behind his desk. Axel clenched his fist and made to leave, but as soon as he turned around, he felt something bump into his chest and heard a thud on the ground. He looked down and saw a blonde haired young man with spikes sitting on his ass on the commercially carpeted floor.

He was adorned in a pair of cargos and a button down short sleeved shirt—and was clearly out of place.

Axel wordlessly extended his hand for the blonde to take, but he wasn't even looking up. He was still absorbed in the shock of the collision, apparently.

Axel cleared his throat.

A pair of spectacularly blue eyes suddenly met his own and Axel felt his heart skip a beat from how stunning they were, but he quickly snapped himself out of it.

The klutz took Axel's hand and rose to his feet before dusting himself up.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, still dusting, "I should've been watching where I was going."

Axel mentally agreed with him, but only stared at the young man.

"Are you lost?" Axel said, not bothering to disguise his disgruntled mood.

The blonde picked up on it.

"Bad day so far, huh?" he said more than asked.

At first taken by surprise, Axel soon resumed his grouchiness.

"How is that any of your business?"

He threw his hands up in surrender.

"You're right," he said, "it's not. That was a nosy question. Sorry."

Axel eyed him strangely as he began rummaging through his pockets and pulled out some sort of business card and a tiny plastic wrapper that looked like it had a jawbreaker inside of it. He held out both items for Axel to take.

Axel only continued to stare down strangely at the blonde.

"The card is for this therapist that I know," he explained, "you don't seem like someone who has a lot of people to talk to. And this is a jaw breaker, because they're a nice distraction from a lot of things, and a better alternative to those."

He pointed to the cigarettes, visible through Axel's shirt pocket.

Axel frowned at this person's audacity and forwardness. Who the hell gives complete strangers a therapist's number and candy?

"If you tell him Roxas sent you," he continued, now grabbing Axel's hand and placing the card and the candy in it, "he might give you the first session free. Might. Pence is such a cheapskate sometimes…"

At first, Axel was only getting angrier, but staring into those blue eyes that were now staring back up at him, he realized this Roxas' heart was in the right place.

Axel smiled.

"Thanks, kid," he said, pocketing the two items.

Roxas furrowed his brow a little.

"I'm 22."

"The sentiment holds," Axel said, then stuck out his free hand, "Axel. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Roxas smiled, shaking Axel's hand. "You work here right? Could you point me in the direction of the CEO's office?"

Well, that poured lemon juice in some fresh wounds all over again, but Axel liked Roxas enough to forgive him for his ignorance.

Axel stepped to the side and pointed directly down the pathway.

"The glass door in the corner right there that says 'CEO'," he said, with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

Roxas' eyes found its target before looking back up at the redhead.

"Thanks," Roxas said. "And whatever it is, don't let it keep you down. Do something about it."

With that, Roxas walked past Axel and made towards his destination, with a single wave for a goodbye.

Axel followed him with his eyes the entire time. Right up to the moment Roxas knocked on the clear glass door, right up to the moment Riku stood to let him in, and right up to the moment they kissed before the curtains were drawn.

* * *

**It's just been one of those days man. Poor Aku. So very little Akuroku action in this chapter, but I promise they'll be more in the next chapter, and by the following chapter they're spooning! ok, not rly, lol, but there'll definitely be more interactions between them as the chapters progress. This is an akuroku after all, people.**

**I thrive on reviews because I'm a review whore. Feed me? :)**


	2. II

**oki fellow yaoilians (yes I did just pull a word out of my ass), its thyme for chapter too. **

**I'm gonna go ahead and list the board members' titles because I don't think theres ever a point in the story where they all come up.**

**CEO (Chief Executive Officer): Riku/Xemnas**

**CLO (Chief Learning Officer): Larxene**

**CKO (Chief Knowledge Officer): Zexion**

**COO (Chief Operating Officer): Axel**

**CIO (Chief Information Officer): Saïx**

**CMO (Chief Marketing Oficer): Demyx**

**CFO (Chief Financial Officer): Xigbar**

**CDO (Chief Data Officer) Marluxia**

**CBO (Chief Business Officer): Xaldin**

**CLO (Chief Legal Officer): Lexaeus**

**CCO (Chief Communications Officer): Luxord**

**CISO (Chief Information Security Officer): Marluxia**

**I didn't make any of these titles up, lol. I researched up the ass about corporate titles and the board members, and honestly, there were a bunch more. But I tried to choose the most appropriate. I didn't assign the importance of their titles by their rank in org XIII, cuz that would have put Axel a lot lower than I needed him to be. lol**

**Roxie's not on the board here though, so muken to that.

* * *

**

Axel was looking out of the glass window/wall in the living room of his pent house with a half drained glass of scotch in his hand, brooding. He was overlooking the metropolitan's nightlife from 28 stories above.

The cars were whizzing by on some streets, and there were cars completely jammed on the next. There were tiny specks of people opting to walk. They all probably got the jobs they deserved.

Axel brought the glass to his lips and took another swig.

He had been wallowing in his misery and anger from his shitty day since he'd left the building. In a few short hours, Axel had gone from not knowing a man existed to hating him completely. He stole his job, he stole a… potential good night.

_Spoiled rich brat._

"Axel?"

Axel nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw Francine standing across the room at the front door. He turned back around and downed the rest of his scotch. He never drank or smoked around Fran.

"Red!" he said nervously, setting the empty glass on an end table on his way towards her. "When did you get back? Where's Aerith?"

"I just walked through the door," she responded, kicking off her flip flops before setting foot on the carpeted floor. "Aerith didn't walk up with me."

Fran was a short, freckle faced, green eyed red headed 14 year old girl with hair that fell to the small of her back. She just hit puberty last year and if it hadn't been for Axel's long time friend/Fran's nanny, Aerith, Axel would have gone insane. Aerith lived on the floor below in an apartment Axel rented for her.

"Oh," Axel responded, "Well did you have fun?"

Fran rolled her eyes and met Axel halfway through the living room so that they were now standing between the black suede set of a love seat and a couch.

"As fun as it could have been, I guess," she replied, "hanging out with a bunch of immature spitball chucking, pit farting, unhygienic boys and giggling, scantily clad girls with way too much make-up caked onto their faces who swoon over them."

"Francine…"

She sighed and flopped on the couch.

"Just because I'm on the tennis team doesn't mean I have to go to the victory parties," she complained, "I really wish you wouldn't make me."

"You need to develop social skills," Axel folded his arms, "Heaven knows you're not getting any during school hours. Learning to pretend to like someone is an invaluable skill that will serve you countless times in your future."

"Hypocrite."

"Hey," Axel shook his head, "When you attain the status and power that I have, you don't have to pretend to like anyone anymore. It won't matter because you don't need anything from them anymore."

"You're constantly showering me with your wisdom and upstanding morals, Axel." Fran said dreamily.

"Learn from me kid," he smiled. "Now get to bed. It's almost midnight. I'll drop you off at school tomorrow."

"T.G.I.F."**(1) **she breathed, getting to her feet and leaving the room.

"When Fran had left the room, Axel sat down on the love seat and started rummaging through his pockets for his cigarettes and pulled out a card and bright blue jaw breaker wrapped in crackly plastic.

Looking down at them made Axel want to smile all over again, but remembering further made him want to throw them in the garbage disposal.

"_Don't let it keep you down. Do something about it."_

The words suddenly rang in his head.

"Do something about it?" he asked himself.

What could he do? It wasn't in his power to usurp him from his position or tell Xemnas to change his mind. He was pretty sure he'd pissed Xemnas off too much for that anyway.

Until this morning, Axel was pretty content with his life, but now he had a boss with whom he was pretty sure he made enemies. And on top of that, he stole the only bright spot of Axel's morning.

That's when it clicked.

He was going to stick it to Riku by stealing Roxas away from him. Not only that, but making Roxas actually fall for him, then breaking it off with Roxas.

If Riku cared an ounce for Roxas, it would hurt having him taken away, and it would hurt watching him be hurt. It was a double whammy!

While Axel was devising his scheme, though, he hesitated. Roxas being hurt was a downside, since he seemed like a good kid. But all's fair in love and war, right? And This was definitely war.

* * *

"Ok class, that's it. Once you've finished cleaning up, you can go."

Roxas watched the class of 10th graders start scrambling around folding easels and putting away pencils from behind his desk at the front of the classroom.

Roxas loved his job as a high school art teacher at one of the most prestigious prep schools in Radiant Garden. Most of the time anyway. When the students weren't too unruly or the class clowns not too disruptive, he really loved his job—spreading art to others.

The hustle and bustle of the dismissed class went on for something like 5 minutes until the last student left with a wave on her way out.

Roxas glanced at the clock in the classroom (which read 3:20) before gathering his things to go.

Roxas exited the classroom, locking the door behind him, carrying nothing more than a 5.5X8 inch sketchbook and some pencils. Roxas kept a set of art supplies in his class, and at his apartment, and the only time he brought more than what he already had in his hands home was if he had pictures to grade.

Roxas made his way to the school's main office to check out.

"Heading home now?" Mrs. Merryweather, the school's main receptionist inquired.

"Just ended my last class," Roxas informed, walking behind the counter towards the time stamps area.

"Well have a nice weekend Roxas," the elderly woman smiled once Roxas was done and on his way out, "Drive safe."

"Thanks," Roxas said, "you too."

When Roxas made it to the parking lot area, he was surprised to see Riku there, and even more surprised to see him in front of a limousine.

Roxas' eyes widened a bit as a smile stretched across his face.

"Company perk?" he asked as Riku approached him.

"Of course," he replied, "the new CEO of XIII Industries can't keep driving himself around in that old hunk of metal on wheels."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "I wouldn't be caught dead driving a sorry excuse for a car like a Porsche."

Riku only smiled as he opened the limo's door and waited for Roxas to get in it.

There were quite of few onlookers spotted throughout the parking lot in his solid black business suit, Riku could probably be misconstrued for a chauffeur if nobody knew any better.

And they didn't.

Roxas quickly entered the vehicle and scooted over to make room for Riku when he got in. As Roxas took in the interior of the limo, he thought back to the only other time he'd been inside of a limousine, which was for his high school prom.

As soon as Riku was in the car, and before Roxas could say anything, his lips were being roughly kissed. Somewhere in his mind, he'd registered that his sketchbook and pencils were taken from him and that the limo had started to move, but in the front of his consciousness, there was nothing but Riku there.

Riku's lips on his, Riku's hands snaking their way beneath his shirt, even after years, Roxas found it hard to resist Riku when he started things like this.

"My car-" Roxas managed through a gasp when Riku abandoned his lips for his neck.

"I'll drop you off Monday," Riku replied, kissing and sucking every inch of exposed neck.

_Oh ok…_Roxas thought as he melted into Riku's touch, but he had a feeling he was forgetting something. Exactly what he was forgetting, however, didn't come back to him until after Riku had started to unbutton his shirt.

"The driver?" Roxas mumbled before gasping sharply as Riku took one of his nipples into his mouth. Roxas' hands snapped to Riku's muscular (and unfortunately clothed) back as his own back arched into him.

"Knows to mind his own business," Riku breathed before switching to the other nipple, causing a quiet moan to escape Roxas lips.

If Roxas still had any reservations before, they were all gone the instant Riku undid his cargo pants and reached inside.

"Roxas."

Reflexively, Roxas opened his eyes to see Riku hovering directly above him. He was staring into Roxas' eyes so intensely the blonde could hardly breathe. He always did this though. Before and after. He would call Roxas' name to make him look and he'd just stare for a while.

Every time without fail, but the gaze never dulled in intensity.

Roxas didn't know how much time Riku spent staring that time, but after a passionate, tongue filled kiss, he resumed his previous actions.

* * *

Roxas was awakened the next morning by the sound of his cell phone going off.

He reached for it on its usual place—the night stand by his bed. But after blindly feeling around with no sign of his phone for a few rings, Roxas remembered that he was in Riku's bed.

He groggily rolled out of the bed, literally, and crawled towards his pants on the floor (where his cell phone was stashed). Roxas sped his actions up with every passing ring and as soon as the phone was in-hand, he answered without checking the caller and collapsed on his stomach.

"What!"

"What!?" Sora's voice snapped from the other end, "_What!? You're _snapping at _me_? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell are you!?"

It took a second for Roxas' brain to get up to full speed.

"Shit," Roxas breathed.

Roxas was supposed to head down to the restaurant that Sora was managing that day and fill in for an employee that wasn't going to make it in for work.

"Shit is right."

"Would you stop it already," Roxas said as loudly as his morning voice would allow him, and wiping his hand down his face, "I'm on my way."

"Don't bother," Sora sighed, "I already found someone to fill in for you."

"Sora I-"

"Yeah I know," Sora cut in, "it's ok… just… where are you? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

Roxas shook his head, even thought he knew his brother wouldn't see.

"No," he said, "nothing happened. I'm fine. I just overslept. I set my alarm clock at home but I'm at Riku's-"

"Oh, Riku's," Sora said, "Well that explains it."

Roxas rose to his feet now and slipped on his pants.

"I ran into Riku yesterday by chance at The Bailey Hotel. In the lobby. He was walking with all these men in business suits."

As Roxas was listening, the gears in his mind started rolling.

"Did he see you?" Roxas asked, halfway through buttoning his trousers.

"Yeah," Sora responded, "he broke away and we talked for a little—but I was meeting my mom for a late lunch, so I had to go."

Late lunch? It was suddenly clear as day to Roxas why Riku so suddenly appeared to pick him up. Why he couldn't wait until they made it to his apartment before fucking.

Roxas inwardly sighed.

"He uh," Roxas cleared his throat, "it was probably a business luncheon. He just took over his father's company the other day."

Sora gasped.

"That's big news!" he said, "I can't believe he didn't tell me and Kairi."

Roxas was tired of talking.

"Sorry about today," Roxas began his farewell. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

Sora knew when he was being booted off the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sora said. "Whatever, talk to you later."

Roxas hung up before Sora could really finish his good bye.

* * *

"Did you see the new meeting schedule?" Demyx asked Axel as they exited the conference room, "What the hell could we possibly have to talk about?"

The small crowd of executives behind them were having conversations of a similar nature as well.

Once they hit the cubicle area, they all began disbursing towards their destination, except for Axel and Demyx, who lingered outside of the doorway.

"Demyx," Axel answered, "he only added one more meeting a week."

"And that is four more meetings out of my month," Demyx responded, "52 meetings out of my year."

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx, but when they came into focus again, they found themselves resting on a blonde he was much happier to see standing idly down the pathway.

Demyx had now moved on to a new topic to complain about, but Axel hadn't heard a word of it.

"Yeah, ok," he said distractedly before walking away from Demyx altogether.

"Yeah, ok? Well you take care too then," he said sarcastically before walking away as well.

Roxas looked lost. Again. Axel found it a little sad. This floor was shaped in almost a perfect square with just about no walls outside of the executives' offices.

"I think you should invest in a compass," Axel said.

The blonde, who'd been facing the other way, started and dropped his keys. His eyes connected with Axel's very briefly before he reached down to pick them back up.

"So I've been told," Roxas said, turning to face Axel. "Your name was… Axel, right?"

Axel felt a little stupid about the tiny rush of excitement that jolted through him from Roxas remembering his name.

"That's what they tell me," Axel replied. "If you're looking for… _Riku_ again, you might have to wait a little while. He's discussing something with our CISO."

Roxas stared at Axel strangley for a moment.

"Are you allowed to be so informal about your superiors?"

Axel felt a blood vessel pop somewhere, but suppressed his annoyance.

"Kid," Axel said, "What the hell do you think my job is in this company."

Roxas looked a little taken aback by Axel's reaction.

"Riku called you an executive something I think," Roxas said, "sounded like assistant. Isn't that just a nice way to say secretary?"

_Big picture big picture big picture…_ Axel had to keep telling himself.

He suddenly smiled at Roxas in the most charming way he could at the time and met him in a stare.

"Has anyone ever told you how brilliant your eyes are?" Axel asked.

Roxas was now frowning.

"You're a lot more annoying than I remember you to be," he said flatly.

"Ow," Axel responded, entirely nonplused, "isn't that a little rude."

"You know I'm involved with your boss, don't you?" Roxas asked, and Axel didn't like the way he said "your boss."

"Is that supposed to make a difference?"

"You do realize I could probably have you fired, don't you?"

"Have dinner with me."

The look of pure indignation on Roxas' face made Axel work hard to keep from bursting into laughter.

So he was faithful. This would be more challenging than he thought—but that was fine with him. That would make it all the more worthwhile in the end.

"Ok then," Axel went on, "Dinner's too much. How 'bout lunch? Lunch is pretty safe, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Roxas scoffed, "and I'm definitely reporting your misconduct."

Axel chuckled at Roxas. He had… spunk. He wasn't a pushover. It was a bit of a refreshing change from the people Axel usually went after.

"So then lunch is too forward too?" Axel asked in what would be disbelief, "Coffee then? How about we have a cup of coffee sometime? It doesn't get much more noncommittal than coffee."

Roxas shook his head, a clear look of true disbelief on his face.

"Is anything I'm saying reaching your ears?" Roxas asked, "I'm not interested."

"No, yeah, I picked up on that," Axel assured.

"Then why—"

"Roxas?"

The voice came from behind Axel. Riku was standing just outside the door to the conference room disappearing around the corner at the other end of the path. He looked at Roxas before his eyes found Axel, and then down at his watch.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, walking past Axel and up to Roxas. "I hadn't realized it was so late."

He placed a small, chaste (and if you asked Axel, dry) kiss on Roxas' forehead and Axel didn't miss the look Roxas shot his way.

Thoroughly amused, Axel interpreted the look as a challenge and accepted by returning a smirk.

"Axel," Riku spoke, finally addressing him, "I've been meaning to talk to you about your appearance in the workplace—it's entirely inappropriate."

Axel now focused his attention on Riku, a look of transparent loathing on his face.

"I've been coming to work this way for years," Axel said, "Xemnas—"

"Is no longer the CEO," Riku interceded, "and while I'm here, I expect you to wear your suit properly, lose the spikes, and cover your tattoos."

Axel bit his tongue and clenched his fists until the violent wave passed over him.

"I am _not_ wearing makeup," Axel said, "To cover up my tattoos. I will change my hair, and I will change the way I wear my clothes, but I'll quit before I cover my tattoos.

Riku glared at Axel for a while

"Why are those tattoos so important?"

Axel glared back.

"That's a personal question, sir."

Their staring contest continued for a good amount of time before Riku caved.

"Fine," he said, "the tattoos can stay, but those other things can't. And if that's not your natural—"

"I assure you," Axel said, "it is."

"I'll see you Monday."

_Unfortunately._

Axel watched as Riku put a hand on Roxas' waist and lead him towards the elevator.

"Catch ya later Roxie," Axel shouted just before they turned around the corner. He saw the menacing scowl Roxas threw at him and had to laugh once again.

Axel strolled over to the cubicle just outside of his office and looked to see a short haired brunette sitting in it, typing away.

"Yuffie," he said to his secretary, "I want you to dig up whatever information you can find about a 22 year old blonde named Roxas who lives anywhere near here."

"A last name would make the job easier," she said, not even bothering to stop her typing or look up.

"I'll bet it would," Axel agreed, "But I don't know it. Honestly, how many "Roxases" can there be in the world?"

"Should I bother asking why I'm doing this?" Yuffie asked, picking up a cup of coffee next to her keyboard and taking a sip.

"It wouldn't be very satisfying if you did," Axel answered.

"It'll be faxed to you by the time you get home," she said, "And don't forget to pick up that gift you ordered for Fran tomorrow. The place already closed for the night."

"Ah, right," Axel nodded, "I forgot about that. It's that late already?"

He checked his wrist watch to see that it was already past seven in the evening.

"Well thanks Yuffie," he said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crumble to pieces of course."

"What a stupid question for me to ask."

* * *

"You should've just let him quit," Roxas said once he and Riku were on the elevator, heading downward.

Riku smiled slightly.

"You don't like him?"

Roxas made a face.

"He's rude, cheeky, and inappropriate," he answered, "any company's better off without that sort of attitude around."

"That's true enough," Riku said before sighing, "But he's an irreplaceable asset. I just have to put up with it. But I won't be going through hoops to get him to stay, that's for sure."

"Isn't he just a secretary?"

Riku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where did you get that idea?" Riku asked, "I told you last time, he's the COO."

Roxas stared blankly.

"Because knowing what that stands for is common knowledge."

The elevator stopped and opened once they reached the bottom floor. It was a simple floor with a receptionist's desk in the middle and elevator shafts on either side of the wall behind. There were a few chairs for waiting, and a few plants for décor, and big letters that read "XIII" on the wall behind the receptionist's desk.

"Chief Operating Officer," Riku explained, "It's an executive title, and one he's held for a number of years. He's a member of the board.

Roxas, now standing in the middle of the room behind Riku, instantly felt something like remorse and if Axel had been a more polite man, would have went back to apologize for it.

As it were, however, Roxas just made a mental note to avoid him at all costs.

He was flirtatious and arrogant, and just because of his good looks, money, and status, thinks he can get away with anything.

Roxas took a second to go over that last thought in his mind before shaking his head clear. What was he thinking? Complimenting that man. He hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that Riku would decide to fire him after all, if for no other reason so that he wouldn't have to see him again.

* * *

**Aww c'mon roxie. don't be like that. u know u want him. Teeheehee.**

**ok, so, in the limo. I really had intended to go the whole mile with that lemon, but suddenly this horrible monster of laziness climbed into my window late at night and raped me!**

**so I didn't. lol.**

**maybe next chapter, hm?**

**(1) Thank God It's Friday. U know, like us old folgies used to say back in the day. I didn't realize it was so uncommon of a term until my sister read this and was like "tgif? O.o"**


End file.
